Sabovia
|image1 = Flag |image2 = Coat of Arms |motto = Freedom and Hope Libertas et Spes (Latin) |anthem = |location = Location of Sabovia (dark green) in Europe (dark grey) |capital = Capital Territory (also largest city) |largest_city = |languages = English, Welsh |religions = Secular |demonym = Sabovian, Anglo-Sabovian. |government = Absolute Monarchy |head of state = Prince |head of government = Regent |3rd_h = Chief Minister |hos_name = Andrew I |hog_name = Diane, the Prince Mother |3rd_h_name = Mikayla Gatley |legislature = National Assembly |type = Unicameral |established = 22nd May 2012 - Foundation 15th March 2013 - as Sabovia 21st March 2013 - Principality declared |disestablished = |area = 2.281 km (247th) 154860.822 m² |population = 12 |population_notes = (last) |currency = Pound sterling (£) (GBP) |calling_code = +44 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy (Wikipedia:Anno Domini)) |time_zone = GMT (UTC+0) BST (UTC+1) |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = |notes = |web = }} Sabovia, officially the Principality of Sabovia (Welsh: Tywysogaeth Sabofia) is a landlocked sovereign state with limited recognition located in Western Europe, within the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Sabovia's capital city is Capital Territory. Sabovia is a principality governed under a form of absolute monarchy with, Prince Andrew as head of state. Although Prince Andrew I is an absolute monarch, he cannot actually exercise his power until his sixteenth birthday. The House of Mortimer have ruled Sabovia since 2012. The official languages are English and Welsh, however Welsh isn't widely spoken. Despite Sabovia's independence and separate foreign policy, its defense is the responsibility of Austenasia. History Sabovia was founded on May 22nd, 2012 by David Creed (who would later style himself as HIM Andrew I, Prince of Sabovia & Lord of Wigmore), the main purpose of Sabovia's foundation was to preserve a local green belt area near Creed's house after rumors of an unidentified building company requesting planning permission to construct two hundred houses on the land. The nation was known at that time as the Union of Smallia, originally founded as a self-governing territory of the United Kingdom. However later that month, for unspecified political reasons, the Union of Smallia was unofficially declared an independent sovereign state and officially renamed the "Principality of Sabovia". Sabovia officially declared it's independence on 1st April, 2013; the declaration was sent to Tetbury Town Council (the local council of which the land Sabovia claims would have been administered by) and signed by HIM Andrew I, however the Imperial Government of Sabovia reported that a reply from the town council was never received, this caused the Imperial Government to assume that the United Kingdom has no problem with Sabovia's foundation or claims. In 2014, Sabovia became a protectorate state of the Empire of Austenasia, after Jonathan I, Emperor of Austenasia approached HIM Andrew I; the Imperial Government willingly agreed to be a protectorate state as long as it wouldn't effect Sabovia's sovereignty. Politics and Government Sabovia is unofficially a single-party state, with the Democratic Party being the sole political party (although politicians do run as independent), although there is one political party, there are no laws stating that a new political party cannot be created. Sabovia is an absolute monarchy, however the nation has some democratic elements. For example, a politician must be elected into the National Assembly, however the reigning Prince or Princess has the power to appoint, approve or dismiss Ministers. The Principality has a Chief Minister who according to the "Laws and Basis of the Principality of Sabovia" act serves as acting Head of the Government until the monarch's sixteenth birthday. Culture Sabovia along with the People's Republic of China celebrates the New Year using the Han calendar instead of the Gregorian calendar, despite the fact that Sabovia has a population of 0% Han Chinese ethnicity. Sabovia also celebrates "Foundation Day" on May 22nd and "Independence Day" on April 1st. Events in nearby the town of Tetbury include Woolsack Day, held on the last Bank Holiday in May, famous for the races and street fair. A flower show is held at the recreation ground. The first "Tetbury Fiesta" was held on the recreation ground in July 2008, and has become an annual event. The "Tetbury Music Festival" is held every October. The de jure official language is English; however, Welsh is recognized as a national language. Media and Entertainment In January 2014, the Imperial Government of Sabovia launched a YouTube news program centered on the subject of Sabovian events, entitled "Sabovia with Rochelle", sometimes incorrectly spelt as "Sabovia with Rochell" that starred indie voice actress Rochelle Chiang. March 2014 it was announced on a special audio version of "Sabovia with Rochelle" that the show would be getting a revamp, such as a new title card and graphics. Geography Sabovia is a sovereign state, with 5 'territories, located north-east of the British township of Tetbury. Sabovia is fully enclaved by the United Kingdom. Sabovia has an estimated area of 2.281 km (1.41734769 miles) making Sabovia the third smallest country in the world. Sabovia lies within the north temperate zone, and has a changeable, maritime climate. References Category:Sabovia Category:Founded in 2012 Category:European micronations Category:Micronations Category:Secular micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Sabovian Category:British Micronations